


The Blacker The Berry

by DellaSenpai



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Everyone screwing everyone sooner or later, F/M, M/M, Mila Rose ia barely Legal, Multi, Porn With Plot, Working for a Porn Company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaSenpai/pseuds/DellaSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What business does a African American 18 year old female have in Kaurakura Town Japan? To be the youngest black gijin porn star what else! Meet Francesca ( aka ) Mila Rose and follow her as she debuts at Pretty Perverts Productions! BBBW, AU, Smutt, Het, Kink, Dirty talk, Pegging, Slight racial slurs! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Black Girl Problems

"Flight 3660 from Albany Georgia to Tokyo Japan is now boarding final call'

'Ohh Fanny we will miss ya' A tall brownskinned blond coos over her 18 year old daughter. 'I know mom I'll be ok I promise don't worry you guys'! As Francesca smiles and fights back tears looking at her dysfunctional but happy family consisting of her mother Tier Harrible and two sisters Apache and Sun-Sun. She hated leaving her family even her stupid older sisters but after there father left them and there mother fell into a deep depression money had been scarce in there household. Everyone was doing there fair share in helping there mother but with Francesca being the youngest barely out of high school living in a small backwater town ot didn't leave much for opportunities for her! Of course she could get a trade like her sister's did Apache being a pharmacy tech and Sun-Sun a CNA, but her family didn't make enough money to send her off to college and to be honest she wasn't interested in it, she needed money right now!

So when her best friends Circci and Bambietta put her up on selling ass shots on a black market website called 'Young Babies' she was defiantly sold. With 36E breast size 46 inch hips and biggest set of cock suckers anyone has ever seen she immediately started uploading shots of herself and soon guys/and gals where paying to see shots of her in which keep her family's refrigerator full the gas and lights on and gave her alittle spending money! Francesca and her friends all had accounts on youtube as well under the disguise of V-blogs to get even more traffic to there website. Francesca set up her channel like she was just talking about her regular life but in the description box she would link the 'Young Babies' website where people could buy her photos 5 dollars clothes on and 20 dollars for clothes off and ass shots. The website was bringing in about 1,000 dollars a month which was pretty good for a high school student. Once she became sexually active with her now ex boyfriend Kaname Tousen she would secretly set up video cameras around her room and record them during sexual acts and would upload them on the website as well in 60 second increments at 100$ a shot. People had a field day and she was soon enough one of the top 5 most watches 'Babies' and the only black girl in the top 100. On that website is where she meet her new employer Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin the owners of Pretty Perverts Productions and the Candy Shop.

Now don't get it twisted of course Francesca denied there offer when she first got it six months ago knowing good and well she wasn't taking her black ass to no dayum Japan, she couldn't speak the language for one thing next she didn't wanna be subjected to racism "there is enough of that where she lives now thank you" or be sold off as a sex slave, and to be honest Kisuke looked like a rapist with that stupid ass hat on. But after meeting his co-founder and wife Yourichi over webcam, Skype, and emails within a couple of weeks she started to feel more comfortable with thinking about the idea. But she was also afraid that her family would find out, pictures and 60 second clips on an underground website was one thing but PORN was something totally different. She technically wasn't even old enough to upload onto 'Young Babies" but since the website was illegal and underground the owners didn't say much, but Yourichi informed her that they as well were an underground production company thay only services certain clientele, that have certain kinks and at this time they were looking for a young black female with an open mind, not afraid of hard work, and photogenic.

'I don't know Yourichi' Francesca drawls, I mean Im going clear across the world into a country Ive only seen on T.V I don't even speak Japanese! As she whines into the webcam on her new laptop. Don't worry sighs Yourichi where we are located and where you will be living are very Americanized and we all speak fluent english!

So after two more months of persuading and a deposit of $20,000 dollars into the families shared bank account, she lied to her mother and sisters and said she won off a lottery scratch off ticket she finds herself a newly high school graduate standing in an airport with her family about to leave Georgia and fly to Kaurakura Japan to be a illegal underage pornstar!

What the actual FUCK!


	2. Black Girl New World

Chapter 2

Black Girl New World

Francesca realised just how much her sisters got on her nerves as she was walking away to the gate to board her plane. Her sister Apache gave her an extra $20 dollars talking about her "fat ass" being considered a separate set of carry on luggage while her other sister Sun-Sun was laughing at her telling her to join the 'mile high club' 'Stupid bitches go die' she yells as she sticks up her middle finger. Its funny how they treat each other but let an outsiders even think about fixing there mouth to say something to one of them they will fuck some shit up. The three sisters have always been extremely close with one another even through they fight and argue amongst each other. She turns around and waves bye to them one more time before heading down the hall to the plane.

After three xaxax four shots of Hennessey "thanks to her fake ID" and 17 hours of sleeping, eating, and watching porn on her laptop Francesca finnaly landed in Tokyo Japan. And to say it wasn't Americanized would be the biggest lie in the world. Everything was so beautiful, bright, and in english? She defiantly still felt alittle outta place sitting in the bathroom of the airport. After changing into her post flight outfit consisting of blood red ultra low ridding capri pants that looked painted on with a little ass cleavage showing "her pants never seem to fit completely over her hips" a tight black wife beater that stopped to her belly button with a picture of a Nintendo controller that says 'Play Me Next' across the chest a pair of 4 inch black and red wedges adorning her feet while she unwraps her hair from her bonnet to lay feather light past her breast and down her back. Brushing her teeth and slicking on a heavy amont of bubble gum flavored lipgloss 'never the one for too much makeup', she gives herself a nod approval as she slides on her headphones over her ears turning on her turn up music and grabs her carry on bag walking out of the bathroom back out into the airport turning her swag on.

I put on fo mah city

On on fo mah city

I put ooooonnnn!

As she walks out and makes the trek to the baggage claim she can't help but smlie and giggle at all the looks and glares she is getting from the men and women around her. Its just late enough in the day to where the airport is full of people but not to overly crowded when people would bump into each other to get by. She already made peace with herself knowing that she may be the only black chick here being built the way she is in a population where smaller figured women are the normal compared to back at home where big assed girls where worshipped she decided just to make the best of it and show off her curves, she is in the sex business now isnt she? Gotta to show off the merchandise even if it isn't for sale..'per se'! Walking up to the baggage claim she scans the people waiting there looking for a white sign with her name on it. Finally seeing her name she looks up and smiles to the two faces of her new employers.

"Konichiwa Kisuke"

"Konichiwa Yoruichi"

She walks up and bows "Please take care of me" and looks back up to see two shocked faces. 'Ohh fuck she thinks to herself did I not say it right? Did I offend them?' As Francesca rushes to apologize she is caught off guard by a big hug, 

"Ohh my goodness Francesca that was beautifully done have you been practicing?" Yourichi asks with a huge smile on her face.

"N-no" Francesca blushes and looks at the floor in a mix of embarrassment and nervousness. These where her two new employers so she did a little studying up on very basic Japanese greetings she couldn't study too much becuase she had time constraints she was still in the middle of her senior year in high school, keeping up with her 'Young Babies' website and watching as much porn as she could to get a somewhat feel of what she would be doing took alot of her free time but she wanted to show that she did give a fuck about the opportunity that was being givien to her. 

"Wow' says Kisuke", The camera doesn't do you just justice you look very beautiful! 

"And extremely thick!" Adds Yoruichi as she grabs Francesca hand and spins her around like a princess.

"How in the world did you fit all of your booty in your jeans Francesca? We defiantly will have to special order your costumes for you!" Francesca smiles and blushes she has never been use to people complementing her body but she knew she would have to get use to it.

"So where are your bags? We still have a small drive to Kaurakura Town." "

Ohh umm right here!" Francesca darts over to pick up her 5 red suitcases. 

"Oh let us help you!" Yoruichi smiles, Francesca smiles and nods as she steps back from the carousel letting Kisuke grab the remaining luggage.

"Well Francesca" Yoruichi asks Aare you ready? Francesca takes a long shakey breath and answers, Yes take me to my new home!"

 

The ride 2 hour ride was filled with easy going chatter about life in Kaurakura Town and questions Francesca had about cultural differences, in which she was surprised there aren't too many of. They finnaly pulled up to a large ranch style single level home. As they exit the truck three people one large guy and two school age children come out of the front door.

"Hello Mrs. Francesca" The older man calls.

"Uhh hi?" Mumbled Francesca, The older man walls up towards the car with the two younger people in tow. Francesca is automatically on high alert looking to Yoruichi and Kisuke for help, 

"Ohh where are my manners?" Kisuke finnaly asks "Francesca meet Tessai, the butler of the home and these two are Jinta and Ururu! They help out in the house as well!" The red headed boy points a finger at Francesca. 

"Hey another MOOCHER!" Francesca bristles, Look here lil boy I'll kick your ass keep talkin dat dum shyt." 

The little boy looks up and blushes, he isn't use to people talking back to him like that and being 14 his hormones are already at a ten.

" E-excuse me" a timid voice calls," He is really sorry it wont happen again please forgive him!" As Francesca looks over to see the beautiful doe eyes of Ururu, Francesca looks back to Jinta before before turning her attention to Ururu completely 

"Nice to meet you sweetheart, Don't worry im just teasing ole boy here!" As she jerks her head towards Jinta. 

"Well Yourichi calls lets get Francesca set up into her new room you have alot contacts to read and I want you to be settled in before you meet the other actors that live here as well right now they are out in Osaka on vacation but they will be back tonight to meet you!"

Walking into the house after taking off her shoes and setting them to the side Francesca was amazed she honestly didn't think it would be this 'westernized' when Yourichi described what would be her living arrangements. The living room was huge with two bulit in the wall at least 70 inch flat screen tvs both with tv stands underneath them with every kind of video game system known to man next to the stands where tall as the ceiling bookshelves filled with videogame, cd cases, movies and magazines. Next she noticed the overly stuffed couch area it looked like at least four couches put together purposely to make a huge movie pit that could fit at least 10 people all black with random color pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals it defiantly looked inviting. Looking onto the chocolate plush carpeting there was a long coffee table with random remote controllers, a couple of cellphones, and a laptop. Walking past the living room she walks into the dinning room where there is a long table with at lesst 10 chairs everything was made of pretty cherry Oakwood and there was even carvings of random sayings into the table including 'Grimm-kitty' and 'Trash.' Giggling to herself Francesca walks into the kitchen which has always been her favorite part of a house because she loves to cook there was 2 commercial sized double door refrigerators both a beautiful black stainless steel with random magnets on them beside them where two six eye glass top stoves both black as well there was a a kitchen island that had 10 bar stools with black marble tile on the conter top but made this kitchen even better was the FULL BAR! Score Francesca says out loud while walking over to check out the liquor Patron, Absolute, Ciroc, Belvidier, Hennessy mutters out to herself while pouring the tallest cup of Hennessey she could find after two large burning gulps she refills her drink and proceeds to look throughout the rest of the house.

After looking through the rest of the house which has at least 10 diffrent rooms but honestly there were more but that but Francesca is now very pleasantly buzzed but was at least able to remember that there was a game room a classroom and a computer room along with other rooms with the doors closed but with pictures on them. See remembers seeing a strawberry, a bat, a baboon snake, a dounut, a spider, a mask, and a few other pictures as well as the numbers 1, 3, 5, and 6. She finnaly found a room door that was cracked open with a picture of a fully bloomed black rose. She pushed the door open to see Ururu putting new sheets onto a full sized western bed. She also sees her luggage sat next to a couple of dressers. 

"Oh hey" says Francesca "Im sorry for just bussin up like that and leaving my bags outside, I just wanted to look around really quick."

"No-No its ok" says Ururu, "That's what we are here for!" As she turns around to Francesca but Kisuke and Yourichi are waiting for you down the hall in there office to sign your contracts. I will set up your room and your closet for you do you have any order you want anything? 

"No not really" Answers Francesca, "But thank you very much sweetheart as she pinches Ururu's cheek". Ururu blushes and gets back to work setting up the room as Francesca walks out and towards the room in the back that says "Office."


End file.
